Besos
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Volví, gracias por leer esta serie de bueno pongamos one-shot, Epilogo Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola amigos míos**

**¿Cómo están? Bueno espero y deseo que muy bien**

**Aquí estoy con otro fic y muy próxima a mi cumpleaños, ¡Yu ju!**

**Pero como sea espero les guste esta serie de one-shot, drabble o lo que sean**

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

_Versos, poemas o pensamientos, escrito la mayoría por mis amigos, o encontrados en alguna página de la red._

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Ámame**

**POV Lavi**

_Golpéame…_

**Lo veo comer su amada soba y me siento frente a él…**

_Escúpeme…_

—Buenos días, Yu-chan— **Levanta su mirada para observarme con odio…**

_Patéame…_

—Deja comer en paz, usagi-baka— **me dice y vuelve a su comida…**

_Ignórame…_

—Como quieras—** le digo comiendo tranquilo mi espagueti, sube su mirada levemente, sus ojos azules me observan, después baja la mirada a su plato…**

_Ódiame…_

**Terminamos de comer y Komui nos manda a llamar, nos dices que iremos a una misión juntos…**

_Mátame…_

—¿Por qué con el usagi-baka?— **preguntas irritado, Komui sonríe con pesadez, siempre estas con lo mismo…**

_Pero no me pidas que te olvide…_

—¿Prefieres ir con el mouyashi?— **le digo con burla y una gran sonrisa, bufa y dice:**

—Primero muerto— **mi sonrisa desaparece al oír esas palabras, no me gustan esas palabras**

…_por que jamás podré hacerlo._

**POV Kanda**

_No me pidas que te golpeé…_

**Estamos en el tren, Lavi pintarrajea al pobre buscador que duerme…**

…_por que no puedo hacerlo_

**Finjo dormir y siento como empieza a hacer una p*** trenza con mi cabellos, pero no hago nada…**

_No puedo escupirte…_

**Cuando me coloca un listo al final de la p*** tranza, desenfundo a mugen y la coloco en su cuello…**

…_por que no te desprecio_

—Tranquilo, Yu-chan—** me dice riendo nervioso, guardo a mugen y quito el listón de mi cabello, para destrenzarlo…**

_No puedo patearte…_

**Al terminar de deshacer la p*** trenza, aunque admito que se me pasa el coraje al sentir mi cabello regresar a su habitual peinado; me cruzo de brazos y observo el paisaje que me ofrece la ventana**

…_por que me duele mas a mi que a ti_

**Puedo ver por el reflejo como bostezas de aburrimiento y lo sé, odias el silencio…**

_No puedo ignorarte…_

—Oye, Yu-chan— **te observo**— ¿estás enojado?—** pregunta algo melancólico**

—No— **contesto**

…_por que me importas_

**Al estar a punto de llegar, despiertas al buscador y esperamos que podamos bajar…**

_No puedo odiarte…_

**De repente me abrazas y gritas**

—¡Vamos, Yu-chan! Derrotemos Akumas—

…_por que te quiero_

**Hago el ademan de sacar a mugen, pero no me sueltas**

_No puedo matarte…_

**Tu ojo visible se cierra y en mi oído dices**

—No te enojes, Yu-chan—

…_por que no puedo vivir sin ti_

—Idiota— **me suelto del abrazo y bajamos del tren**

—Mou, Yu-chan— **haces un mohín **

—"_Dame paciencia"—_** pido viendo disimuladamente el cielo nublado**

_No puedo pedirte olvidarme…_

**Encontramos inocencia, estoy herido pero aún peleo contra los Akumas presentes**

…_no puedo, no tengo el derecho_

**Al derrotar a un nivel 3 pierdo la conciencia**

**POV Lavi**

_¿Y por qué me lastimas?_

**Me acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Yu y lo cargo al hotel donde nos alojamos**

**POV Kanda**

_No quiero hacerlo…_

**Abro con pesadez mis ojos y le veo, tu mano acaricia mi mejilla derecha, estas sentado en mi cama**

_Pero me hiciste jurar…_

**Tu rostro se acerca al mío y dice rozando mis labios**

—Te amo—** unes nuestros labios en una danza prohibida**

… _que siempre te fuera sincero_

**El beso es apasionado, al separarnos contesto con una leve sonrisa**

—Y yo a ti—** sonríes como un niño y te abalanzas a abrazarme**

**##################**

**Fin Capitulo 1**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Un review?**

**Pero algo por favor **

**;_;**

**El próximo capitulo es de Allen y Lenalee**

**Besos, besos tronados a todos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santo Dios, (sin ofender a nadie con otras creencias), acabe esta serie de one-shots y la verdad estoy super sorprendida; son 6 capitulos y el epilogo. Actualmente todo esta en un cuaderno y en lo que me tardo en subirlos, antes de mediados de Agosto ya estará completo, o eso espero.**

**Bueno en este capitulo la parejita será:**

**Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee**

**Mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie**

**X.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x**

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

_Versos, poemas o pensamientos, escrito la mayoría por mis amigos, o encontrados en alguna página de la red._

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**POV Lenalee**

_Cuando alcanzas a descubrir en la profundidad de otras pupilas, la verdad_

**Desayuno al lado izquierdo de Allen, enfrente de nosotros Link y a su lado una muy tímida Miranda, siendo observada por Marie y mi hermano Komui, al terminar mi desayuno me dedico a observar a Allen, como me gusta verlo.**

**Allen me mira y me sonríe, lo imito, nuestras miradas conectadas, puedo ver la verdad de su inquieto corazón, él me señala con un gesto de la cabeza la puerta.**

**POV Allen**

_Cuando al tomar otra mano sientes el ligero temblor de su calidez_

**Tomo la suave y delicada mano de Lenalee y por primera vez, no acabo mi desayuno, sino que salimos juntos con las manos cogidas delicadamente. Todos en el comedor nos voltean a ver, ve a Rever intentar retener a un celoso Komui**

**POV Lenalee**

_Cuando eres capaz de confundir tu cuerpo y tu alma_

**AL salir del comedor corremos, hasta donde mi cuarto, vemos al grupo asiático pero eso no nos importa, al cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, nos fundimos en un dulce y adictivo beso**

**POV Allen**

_Cuando puedes sonreír, por que te sientes gratamente acompañado_

**Nos separamos, al faltar la respiración; nos recostamos en su cama, abrazados, viéndonos con una sonrisa. La amo tanto.**

**POV Lenalee**

_Cuando tu mundo se vuelve pequeño y solo caben tú y él_

**Los****gritos de mi hermano, al otro lado de la puerta, son tan lejanos que con solo vernos se vuelven mudos.**

**POV Allen**

_Cuando cada rincón cada momento es solo de los dos_

**Todo empezó con tímidas miradas, leves roses, palabras, cosas que solo nosotros dos compartimos y en secreto lo guardamos**

**POV Lenalee**

_Cuando el Sol brilla más y la Luna es tu fuente de inspiración_

**Quizás llegué el momento del adiós y nuestros mundos desaparecerán; pero mientras vivamos y nos tengamos todo es hermoso, incluso los desesperados aporreos de mi hermano**

**POV Allen**

_Cuando todo se resume a un tú y yo_

**Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos, juntos, felices y abrazados**

**Eso es algo que ni los demás miembros de la orden o el tal 14º que habita en mi cuerpo, podrán cambiar.**

**El amor del uno al otro**

**##################**

**Fin Capitulo 2**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les gusto? ¿Les gusto? ¿Sandías? ¿Pasteles? ¿Claveles? ¿Azucenas? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Un review?**

**Con su opinión me hacen feliz**

**Asi que…**

**Besos, besos, y más besos…**

**Feliz día (No solo en su cumpleaños reciban este deseo, yo se los envió por que este es quizás su mejor día)**

**Mis días se iluminan al saber que esto que escribo es apreciado por quien lo lee.**

**Matte ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mírenme ya volví, [demasiado rápido para ser yo ¬¬*] pero bueno ya traigo el 3 capitulo, pues estoy de muy buen humor y feliz de que les gustara al fic**

**Agradecimientos a los que lo leen, leyeron, leerán, etc. Espero que estén bien y felices en un día tan bonito [recuerden mientras aquí estemos hay que verle el lado positivo a la vida, ¿Que perdemos si así lo hacemos? Que yo sepa, nada] **

**Les deseo un muy buen día. **

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

_Versos, poemas o pensamientos, escrito la mayoría por mis amigos, o encontrados en alguna página de la red._

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Cuando te veo**

_Cuando te veo solo quiero…_

**Sus cabellos ondulados atados en una coleta alta, sus ojos con ese delineado tan profundo y marcado negro, su sonrisa y movimientos nerviosos**

… _poder sentir tus labios, tu nariz…_

**Marie esta a su lado platicando felizmente, y los observo a la distancia**

…_y poder acariciar tu rostro_

**Ríes tímidamente por algo que dice Marie, te sonrojas al notar como él te observa fijamente**

_Cuando te veo lo único que quiero…_

**Suspiro y tomo un leve trago de mi café negro, me gustaría ser YO quien te haga reír y sonrojar**

…_es ser parte de tu vida…_

**Marie te vuelve a ha sacar un leve carajada y luego con timidez le dices algo y el asiste**

…_para poder oler tu perfume y a tiempo real…_

**Los sigo y veo como entran al comedor, veo como Lenalee y Allen llegan algo agitados un poco después y al verme se apenan, o ¿sería por la mirada asesina que le lance a Allen?**

…_la brisa del viento_

**Van donde Jerry y piden lo que van a comer, luego se sientan juntos, uno frente al otro, tu rostro entonces levantas y…**

_Cuando te veo solo quiero ser tu novio…_

**Nuestras miradas se encuentran, te sonrojas al igual que yo, por el calor en mi rostro, pero ninguno la aparta**

…_para que al final tú y yo…_

**Escucho unos furiosos pasos hacia mí, sospecho quien es pero no intento huir, pues rompería el contacto de nuestras miradas, café contra azul, una mano me toma del cuello de la camisa**

…_terminemos juntos…_

—Supervisor, regrese a trabajar—** es Rever el que me jala pero todavía antes de que me arrastre (literalmente) a la oficina, no puedo olvidar tu mirada**— ¡Ahora!—

—"Que bonitos ojos tiene Miranda"—**pienso con una leve sonrisa— **"Oh no, quizás mi Lenalee se dio cuenta"—** pienso un poco nervioso**

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Capitulo 3 acabado**

**Una pareja un poco dispareja, la tímida y desconfiada Miranda, y el infantil y despreocupado Komui, no se desde que leí un fic llamado "tropiezos" de Aprilian, me gusto la pareja.**

**Por supuesto que me gusta también la pareja de Marie y Miranda, y pues no sé…**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo**

**¿Golpes? ¿Besos? ¿Paraguas? ¿Sombrero? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Un review? ¿un abrazo? ¿Kon?**

**Estaré esperando sus repuestas, espero y les guste y ahora si el siguiente capitulo es de:**

**¡Krory!**

**Espérenlo muy pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola, hola**

**Hoy por ser mi santo subiré 3 capítulos antes, dejando pendiente el epilogo [que es una canción, muy tristona]**

**Espero les guste, y muchas gracias por leer**

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

_Versos, poemas o pensamientos, escrito la mayoría por mis amigos, o encontrados en alguna página de la red._

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Pasado/Presente**

_No puedo dejar de amarte, aunque lo intento…_

**Recuerdo como me decías "Te amo" y no podía negarlo, yo te amo todavía, tus dulces besos, eran la prueba de nuestro amor eterno, aún te amo, no lo niego, pero… lo sé, tú estas esperándome a que vaya algún día**

_Desearía no recordarte, pues me lastimo demasiado al pensar en ti…_

**Cada vez que te pienso, empiezo a llorar, yo, quien te juraba amor, te mate, al verte convertirte en cenizas quise quitarme la vida y seguirte, pero Allen me hizo ver la verdad, si quiero morir, debo esforzarme salvando muchas vidas para estar orgulloso al morir**

_En esta vida no podré olvidarte, entonces seguiré amándote con vehemencia, mi amor_

**Sonrió al ver como Allen y Lenalee, se besan con cariño en un lugar medio escondido; Marie y Miranda platican siendo vigilados muy de cerca por Komui, quien a su vez es vigilado por Rever (que intenta obligar al supervisor a volver a trabajar); veo como Bak Chan el supervisor de la sesión asiática con Fou, ambos platicando y lo sé, esos dos se aman pero lo niegan; y por último a un muy enojado Bookman pues su nieto desapareció, seguramente esta en el cuarto de Yu Kanda y prefiero no pensar en lo que estén haciendo**

_Te amo desde que te conocí y lo seguiré haciendo por toda la eternidad_

**Aun con todo esto soy muy feliz aquí, tengo a muchos amigos, pacientes consejeros, gruñones compañeros, pero sobre todo aun el malhumorado de Kanda, o el cariñoso Allen, son todos un gran apoyo para mi.**

—¿Qué haces, Kuro-chan?— **pregunta Lavi acompañado por Kanda, que se arreglaba su cabello**

—Oh, nada, solo recordando— **le contesto con una gran sonrisa**— ¿y ustedes?—** finjo ignorar su relación, pero estoy seguro que Kanda sospecha**

—¿Si conoces muy bien nuestra relación para que nos preguntas?— **me dice Kanda y me encojo de hombros**

—Le dije a Bookman, que fuiste al pueblo, Lavi— **le digo y el pelirrojo asiste**

—¿Y a Komui de Lenalee?—

—Le dije que creía que Miranda que estaba en la biblioteca con Marie, sabía—

—No eres nada tonto, Krory— **me dice Kanda**

—Bueno puedo mentir sin preocuparme mucho, si mis amigos están haciendo algo muy privado—** ambos se sonrojan**

—No te deprimas pensando en ella— **me aconseja Kanda y se va, Lavi lo sigue**

_Se bien que tú me esperas con una sonrisa y las palabras deseadas, en el cielo por lo que yo, protegeré a mis preciados amigos, por que sé que al morir podremos estar de nuevo juntos…_

**Pero esta vez será por toda la eternidad, mi amada Eliade.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Fin Capi 4 **

**Tenía que poner a Krory, por que adoro a Krory, es tan buena persona**

**Bueno el 5 enseguida lo pongo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El 5º capitulo esta un poco extraño pero creo que lo desarrolle muy bien, espero les guste **

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

_Versos, poemas o pensamientos, escrito la mayoría por mis amigos, o encontrados en alguna página de la red._

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Solo en la oscuridad**

**POV 14avo**

_Siempre he pensado que solo en la oscuridad…_

**Maná me enseño el amor de los hermanos en toda su inmensidad, lo tuve que alejar de mi para evitar que lo matase el "gordito payaso", pero eso me dolió**

…_las almas llegan a fundirse_

**Recuerdo que coloque mis memorias de Noé y el contrato del músico en un niño huérfano que solo tenía un perro, lo deje cerca de Maná, e irónicamente lo adopto**

_Bajo vigilantes ojos lunares, brillantes y enigmáticos…_

**El niño, nombrado por Maná, Allen Walker, al enterarse, pude sentir como se empezó a romper su amor a Maná.**

—"_¿Acaso les doy miedo?"—_** les pregunto a sus amigos, cuando se enteraron de mi existencia, todos lo veían sorprendidos, y él estaba triste y dolido**

_En esta oscuridad que se crea al verte venir… _

**Allen suda a toneladas, esta tan agitado, empezó a ver mis memorias en sueños, entonces voltea a su lado y ve a su "novia", ella lo observa con una re confortable sonrisa**

_Si incluso la oscuridad me absorbe…_

**Allen la abraza con fuerza, ocultando su cara en el cuello de la chica, teme que mi existencia oscura lo absorba**

… **comparto ese temor**

… _y pierdo mi futuro_

—Lenalee— ** susurra Allen mientras ella acaricia sus cabellos blancos**

—¿Si, Allen-kun?— **le pregunta en un susurro dulce**

—Te amo— **dice acercando su rostro al de ella**

—También te amo, Allen-kun—** Y se besan con parsimonia**

_No me preocuparé, por que viviré mi presente…_

**Maná me amo como se ama a un hermano, Maná me siguió cuidando aun sabiéndome un maldito Noé, Maná estaba ahí cuando lo necesitará, pero…**

…_Contigo cerca…_

…**me da envidia Allen-chan, no por ****mi**** Maná, sino por ****su**** Lenalee…**

_Aunque sea, solo en la oscuridad…_

**Por que me gusta observarla a tu lado, mientras ambos duermen y escuchar tu nombre en sus finos labios.**

**Ella abre sus ojos morados somnolienta**

—Duerma, Allen-kun— **me dice abrazándose a mi**

_Por que solo en la oscuridad…_

**Le correspondo; es de noche, así que cierro mis ojos y duermo**

…_puedo ser yo, realmente_

**Quiero sentirla ****mía****, no tuya, Allen-chan, ****mi**** Allen-chan**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Fin Capitulo 5**

**Se me hizo raro, el siguiente también será un POV del 14avo Noé, me vinieron estos dos capítulos en un sueño y bueno, los escribí.**

**Bueno al 6to**


	6. Chapter 6

**El 6to capitulo, con el que acabó el fic, después publicaré el epilogo**

**=-=-=-=-=Aclaraciones=-=-=-=-=**

—Diálogos— 

**Acciones, descripciones **

—"_Pensamientos"—_

**=-=-=-=-=**

**POV 14avo Noé**

**El ser humano es bello, no importa en sí su apariencia, es bello. Recuerdo que él siempre sonreía para animarme y yo lo quería, era mi mayor cariño, mi único hermano, mi hermano mayor, Maná**

—Buenos días, Allen-san— **me dice un buscador, sin saber que soy el Noé y no Allen**—¿durmió bien?— **me revuelve el cabello, algo que Maná me hacía muy continuamente**

—Buenos días, Toma-san y si, gracias por preguntar— **Le contesto intentando actuar como Allen**

—Me alegro— **me dice**

**Me entristezco al ver lo que Allen va a perder con el tiempo, incluso quiero desaparecer para que Allen pueda vivir en paz, pero quiero matar al Conde, no por haberme asesinado, sino por convertir a Maná en Akuma, me quiero vengar de eso.**

**Allen tiene todo lo que deseo, antes de conocer a Maná, una chica que lo ama y él la ama; amigos con quienes reír, llorar, pelear; la capacidad de entrar en los corazones de todos con quienes platica; el vivir en los recuerdos de Maná; a mi tonto amigo Cross como un maestro, que aunque no lo admita, quiere como a un hijo a Allen; un tal Howard Link como acosador por ordenes, pero si le pregunto ¿Quieres a Allen?, no contestaría nada, creo que ve a Allen como a un hermano menor.**

**Cuando fui yo a quien le salieron los estigmas, muchos de mis conocidos me dieron la espalda, menos Maná; al recordar eso no puedo evitar llorar.**

—¡Allen-kun!— **la novia de Allen me abraza, y Toma, el buscador me acaricia la cabeza**

—Me hubiera dicho que no se sentía bien, Allen-dono— **creo que no se han dado cuenta que no soy Allen pero, si por fingir ser él, puedo sentirme otra vez querido, lo haré pues extraño que se preocupen por mi**

—"_¿Me perdonas por ser tan débil, Maná-nni?"—_**pienso sin dejar de llorar—**_"Te prometo que esta vez si mataré al Conde, y no moriré. Quiero que Allen-chan, pueda seguir vivo, después de todo es mi sobrino"—_** Quiero a Allen como si fuera mi hijo ¿será por qué es el hijo de Maná?, quien sabe, pero lo quiero**

**Me gusta ser el Amor de Noé, y me gusta sentirme querido.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Fin Capitulo 6**

**Fueron 3 capítulos cortos, pero bueno, quería publicarlos**

**No sé que piensen de estos dos últimos, pues fueron muy rápidos inspirados y escritos, pero bueno no pude evitarlo**

**El epilogo lo escribiré después pues hoy si que gaste el teclado y**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Rosas? ¿Sandías? ¿Jazmines? ¿Peluches? ¿Ladrillazos? ¿Un review?**

**Todo es aceptado con gusto y sonrisas**

**Hasta el epilogo, y pronto un fic más [aunque veré si acabo los pendientes ¬.¬]**

**Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos **


	7. Chapter 7

**BESOS EPILOGO**

**Bueno por fin me digno a escribir el epílogo, mis disculpas por el tiempo que me tarde en hacerlo pero… mi computador tuvo graves problemas (no prendía), gracias a que mi "buen" padre, desconectaba el disco duro ¬.¬***

**Pero bueno, el problema ya esta resuelto así que ahora podré escribir el epílogo**

***------------*-------------------*--------------------*---------------------------*-----------*---------***

**Sotsugyou **

_A____good bye can be painful, even more if there's no reason_

_But it's harder to know, that you won´t be coming back_

**Komui Lee observa recelosamente como Miranda plática con Marie, incluso olvida que Lenalee esta tomada de la mano de Allen.**

_Where could I fin you?_

_Will you come back?_

_Every time I look to the blue sky_

_The only thing I see is you_

—Supervisor Komui— **dice la voz de Rever, este esta enojado por como el supervisor lo ignora y casi no trabaja—** Supervisor, trabaje— **lo empieza a jalonear a la oficina, y Komui dice:**

—Le regalaré flores, chocolates y peluches— **voltea a donde su amigo lo ve con** **extrañeza**— ¿Qué crees que le guste a Miranda, Rever-kun?— **El jefe del departamento científico, niega y dice:**

—Creo que Lenalee y Jerry saben—

_Without you…_

_I just can't live_

_This time_

_I rather die with you_

**Lenalee sonreía nerviosa junto con Allen, el interrogatorio sobre "¿Qué le gusta a Miranda?" los tomo por sorpresa y aún más increíble fue que les diera permiso de ser novios, sin intentar matar a Allen, incluso le dijo que él era el mejor partido para su hermanita**

—Lenalee, ¿crees que Miranda lo sepa?—** pregunta su novio, mientras sentados en el comedor y observados por todos los presentes, coloca su mano en la mejilla de su novia**

—No, pero estoy segura que Marie si—** Y como no, si con ese oído escuchaba incluso los mínimos suspiros de la orden**

_Without you…_

_There's no reason_

_For my heart_

_To keep living like this_

**Krory observa a la pareja de lejos, con una sonrisa amable, siempre desde que los conoció pensó que serían pareja, y no se equivoco. Por eso platico tanto con Komui, diciéndole que los dejara estar juntos, que se lo merecían y le dijo que él pensaba que Miranda era linda y sería linda novia de Komui. Desde entonces Komui la sigue.**

_That's why I feel your warmth _

_Your memory remained_

_I'd like to say that I forgot you…_

…_but I can't lie to myself _

_There's only pain left in me…_

…_I __can't take it away_

**Yu Kanda ve como Krory observa un rosal, lo ve pensativo, pues a pesar de no llevarse mucho con él (ni nadie), sabía que relacionaba a su novia con las rosas, suspira, él no sabría si podría seguir adelante si Lavi desaparecía; y aunque no lo admitiera jamás, admiraba como Krory lo llevaba. Pero eso era lo único que él admitiría, mientras come soba, con tranquilidad.**

_I'll stand lost, unable to stop suffering_

_Attached forever to you_

**Lavi camina al lado de su abuelo, el viejo se enojo al enterarse de la relación que mantenía con Yu, pero al final la acepto, por lo menos con Yu no habría el riesgo de embarazo, aunque a Lavi en lo personal no le molestaría que lo hubiera. Entran al comedor y piden su almuerzo, el viejo va donde los generales y Lavi a donde su novio, sentándose a su lado.**

_I hope keep to the future_

_Even more I want to die inside_

_There's only one thing to say…_

…_that I meet you al least_

—Yo, Yu— **le saluda con una sonrisa, el japonés lo observa y una minúscula sonrisa aparece en sus rozados labios**

—Usagi no Baka—** contesta Yu, mientras ambos comen**

—Yu, ¿Haz visto a Lenalee y Allen?—** le pregunta Lavi, Kanda asiente— **¿A que son lindos juntos?— **pregunta sonriente, Yu los observa y asiente de nuevo—**Aunque nosotros somos más lindos juntos—** Añade riendo, Yu bufa con una sonrisa en el rostro sonrojado**

_For you…_

_I should keep going_

_What bind us together_

_Will last for eternity_

**Bak y Fou observan desde lejos a la parejita y luego se retiran a donde se supone que Komui, estaba.**

—Baka-Bak—** le llama Fou a Bak, el rubio la voltea a ver—** ¿Era obvio no?— **Bak sonríe y la abraza**

—Demasiado obvio—

_For you…_

_I'll smile _

_And I'll remember_

_Your beautiful eyes staring at me_

**Komui sale del cuarto de Miranda después de haber dejado los obsequios, sonríe como quien hace una travesura inocente, Rever lo esperaba, y caminan a la oficina de Komui **

—Komui, ¿ahora si trabajarás?— **pregunta mientras pasan al lado de Miranda y le indican su puerta, ella agradece**

—Hoy sí, Rever—**le contesta al ver como Miranda entra y ambos se van corriendo a la oficina**

_That's why I feel your warmth _

_Your memory lasted_

_I'd like to meet you again…_

…_but I know it won't happen_

**Yu esta en el desordenado cuarto de su novio, el pelirrojo lo abrazaba con cariño infinito y él le correspondía con tranquilidad**

—Admiro a Krory— **le dice en un susurro, Lavi sonríe y aprieta el abrazo**

—Igual yo, es muy fuerte—**le dice y le besa con delicadeza—** Creo que podríamos ayudarle a encontrar una novia que lo ayude a volver amar—

—Te apoyo—** le dice mientras Lavi le besa las mejillas y lo empieza a acostar—** ¿Qué te parece Lou Fa?—**le pregunta**

—Y de paso le quitamos a Mouyashi-chan, una admiradora—** dice concentrado en el rostro de Yu—**No esta mal, Yu-chan—**Se sonríen**

_This feeling will live on_

_And your voice will remain_

_I'll always be thinking how to going on_

_Attached forever to you_

**Lenalee y Allen acababan de escuchar a Miranda decirles que el supervisor Komui le regalo chocolates, un ramo de claveles, y un oso café con lentes iguales a los de él**

—Pero ¿por qué?— **les pregunta muy sonrojada**

—Por que le gustas Miranda— **le dice Lenalee leyendo en voz alta la nota que adjuntaban los regalos**

"_**Si cada que pensará en ti**_

_**Una estrella se apagará**_

_**No habría en el cielo**_

_**Ninguna que brillará"**_

_**Atte. Komui Lee**_

—Creo que no me lo esperaba— **admite Miranda—**El supervisor es muy guapo e inteligente no comprendo como se fijo en alguien tan fea y torpe como yo— **dice, Allen niega con la cabeza**

—Miranda-san, eres muy bella, inteligente y todos somos torpes—**le anima el albino—** Estoy seguro que Komui-san, se fijo en todas tus virtudes, además a ti te gusta también, y Marie te ha estado animando a decirle—** El nombrado sonríe con cariño— **Vamos, ve y dile como lo quieres—** Miranda le sonríe y todos ríen un poco después**

_Even though you're not here any more_

_When I look at the sky I see you_

_That's the proof of my love_

_I'll never forgot you_

**Krory platicaba animadamente con Lou Fa, esta estaba hasta hace poco triste, pues se enteró de que Allen y Lenalee ya eran novios, pero Krory la animo**

**Lavi y Yu, los observaban desde lejos, incluso Bookman estaba un poco interesado en el desenlace de esta pareja de amigos y si era posible, futura pareja.**

—Esto es estúpido, aprendiz idiota— **susurra Bookman, mientras Lavi pone atención en la conversación**

—Es por Krory—**contesta Yu un poco cohibido de tener al anciano observándole curioso—**Es para animar a Krory—** El anciano lo ve dudoso**

—Si lo dices—** ven pasar a una decidida Miranda animada por Marie, Lenalee y Allen— **¿y esos?— **pregunta Bookman siguiéndolos, Yu suspira**

—Bookman me hace sentir pequeño—** le dice a Lavi**

—Siempre es así—** le dice abrazándolo, sin notar que Tiedoll y Chaoji los veían**

_When I watch the flowers, I'll see you_

_And in my dreams, I'll have you_

_Like a stunning light_

_You'll be forever inside of me_

**Lao Fa abraza a Krory, antes de regresar a la sesión asiática, ambos se volvieron muy buenos amigo, además, el barón, fue muy amable con la chica**

—Espero verte pronto, Lao-chan—**le dice Krory**

—Yo también, Krory-kun—**Lavi y Yu se sonríen con complicidad**

-_Lo hicimos Yu, esto es el comienzo de un nuevo romance en la vida de Kuro-chan—_**Le susurra, Yu lo abraza del cuello y lo besa—**Yu— **le coge de la cintura con un brazo y profundiza el beso del nipón**

_There's only pain left in me_

_That I'll have to over come_

_I'll stand thinking how to going on_

_Forever loving_ _you_

**Miranda entra a la oficina de Komui y se pone enfrente del escritorio de este, que la observa entre curioso y sorprendido, Rever y demás observan a escondidas, con golems grabando a la pareja**

—Komui-san—**dice Miranda rodeando el escritorio y colocándose al lado del asiento de Komui, él nombrado se levanta y ella tiene que alzar la aveza por la diferencia de altura **—También te quiero—**le suelta, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y el chino le corresponde la sonrisa**

—Eso es una buena noticia para mí, Miranda—** y sin más la abraza y une sus labios en un delicado y suave beso**

**Los espías gritan **

—Por fin—

_That's why I feel your warmth _

_Your memory remained_

_I'd like to say that I forgot you…_

…_but I can't lie to myself _

**Allen en la noche se observa en el espejo, Link le da espacio, para que este con su novia y eso le anima; él esta sonriendo como siempre**

**Link ya sabe de esto y ha logrado que lo mantenga como un secreto, pues no le gustaría que la imitación de Hitler lo interrogue**

**Ya tiene mucho trauma con el abrazo que le dio su maestro cuando le dijo la relación de Maná y ese que le sonríe desde el espejo**

—Deberías dejarlo de ver, Allen-san—**le dice Link mientras le revuelve el cabello**

—Es imposible, necesito ser más fuerte para ganar esta batalla interior, Link-nni—**le dice, con el tiempo de convivencia con el inspector, lo terminó queriendo como un hermano mayor y Link lo quiere como un hermanito**

—Sé que lo harás, tontito—** le dice mientras se dirigen al cuarto que compartían **

_There's only good bye left to say_

_Even more I can't forget you_

_I'll stand last, unable to stop suffering_

_Attached forever to you_

**En un recóndito lugar**

**Cross Marian observa una vieja foto, en ella dos niño con rasgos parecidos abrazan a un pelirrojo que tiene vendado el lado derecho del rostro**

**Sonríe con tristeza**

—Maná, oooo y yo—** susurra apartando la mirada de la foto y asomándose por la ventana de la vieja cas Walker, la casa que lo acogió, donde vivió parte de su niñez con dos grandes amigo—**No lastimes a Allen, oooo—

***-----------------*--------------*---------------------*--------------------*-**

**Fin epilogo**

**Por dios, como me inspire en este epilogo**

**Bueno al final el hecho que Marian saliera es por que LO AMO, no sé por que**

**Como no se sabe el nombre del 14º puse en su lugar os (oooo)**

**Se me hizo fácil, además, puse casi todas mis parejas favoritas**

**Manos Krory y Lao Fa, pero no podía dejar solo a ****mi**** amado Krory **

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Me gustaría que comentaran en el de Aférrate, pues es ver tan pocos review me disminuye la inspiración en ese fic y pues ese si es inspiración sin escribir nada y la idea se me va con rapidez, como con Mi peor Error, que casi a un año lo actualice y el de Mía que no he actualizado y eso que si tiene comentarios ¬.¬ (inspiración ¿Dónde estás?)**

**Bueno gracias por molestarse en leer esta serie de one-shot**

**Nos vemos (agita la mano con energía)**

**Besos**


End file.
